U.S. Pat. No. 8,702,609, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses an image guided-therapy catheter that uses ultrasound to form an image of the interior of a blood vessel directly in front of the catheter, to determine the locations of plaque, and then permits the use of this information in driving a set of RF ablation electrodes to selectively ablate plaque, while avoiding damaging the interior surfaces of the blood vessel. A number of challenging issues are presented in the design of this type of device. Among these is the acoustic characteristics of the medical device and how to avoid harmful interference to the returning signal from signal that has reflected from the portion of the device proximal (that is, further back from the tip) to the ultrasound array.
Another troublesome issue in the design of the system is the multiplexing of the driving/receiving coax lines for the ultrasound elements. With a large array, it would be impossible to have a separate coax line for each element. Multiplexors, however, require an increasing number of control inputs for an increasing number of multiplexed lines. With catheter space at an extreme premium, fitting a high number of control lines into a catheter is also very problematic.